


The Internship of the Century( or two...)

by Noirkatrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: He ends up as a intern at Jurassic world, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does Quill have a twin brother by any Chance?"</p>
<p>"What! No Hi Nat, oh my goodness they’re making hybrid dinosaurs? Or maybe thanks for getting me this job? Just does the strange space human have siblings?"<br/>--------------------------------<br/>Steve, unable to find a place he feels comfortable in after Avengers, ends up working at Jurassic World and being Fury’s Janitor in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something....different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, just playing! I hope you enjoy!  
>  Semi- canon compliant thru til end of CA:TWS with several dates changed to reflect the timeline.

“So whose idea was it to build a new theme park on top of an already failed attempt at it and have one of the main attractions the T-Rex responsible?”

_"What no, Hi Nat, oh my goodness there's real dinosaurs? Or thanks for getting me this internship? Just why are humans this stupid?"_

"Nat."

He heard her sigh as he glanced out of the window in his dorm room. It was dark enough he couldn't see the longnecks or whatever they were called now but he could see the lights of the resort in the distance. He tuned back in to _"…adrenaline rush that they get."_

"I know, I know. But Ms. Dearing seeing us on a tour of the facilities today and I nearly blew cover. Luckily everyone else looked gob smacked as well, more for the dinosaurs then the complete stupidity of the whole thing. Although it is awe inspiring."

_"Thus speaks the man who willingly became a super solider. So how was the first day Cap? JARVIS's lessons came in handy?"_

"Good. And yeah, although everyone thinks I have an obsession with something called "Land before Time?" Cause I keep forgetting not to call the Apawhatis Longnecks."

_"It's a movie series where longnecks is the term used. Throw out Littlefoot to the baby Apatosaurus and Sarah near the Triceratops and you should be good. Most of the terms in there are outdated so it should help a bit. And next movie night we'll watch the first few."_

"Thank you Nat. For everything. Anyway, how's tricks?"

_"Clint?"_

"Yep."

_"***I’m going to kill him***. Things here are good. Stark is Stark, Clint's somewhere in Eastern Europe, Banner's in the wind, and Thor's off world. Unofficially? Fury's still pissed off that you're not running a Strike team although on your months off you will be assisting me with SHIELD errands. It was the only compromise I could get that didn't end badly. Oh, and his good eye has picked up a stray doll."_

"A stray doll? He keeping her or what?"

_"So far she seems to be added to his collection. Anyways, I've got to go or I'll miss my flight. Have fun with the dinos Cap. And please don't get eaten."_

"Fairly certain I'd give something indigestion if they tried."

He hung up on Nat's laughter before sending a text to Pepper thanking her for the reference and her part in getting him the job. He had one last glance out the window before he turned in for the night, thankful that he had no roommate and Ms. Dearing had assured him the rooms were soundproof. Add in Mr. Masrani allowing Stark to retrofit the room 'to stand up to super soldiers' and he was set. Still amazed at the future but set.

\-----

Several weeks after the attack on New York Steve hadn't been able to settle in. The road trip was good and he enjoyed helping with cleanup. He even went on several missions for Fury to try and shake the feeling. But nothing worked. He had been on his way to lunch with Natasha and Pepper when he passed a sign advertising a new attraction at 'Jurassic World'. He'd arrived late and asked the ladies about it. Days later found him on a plane for Costa Rica for an interview with Pepper's school friend Claire Dearing and Natasha's promising to deal with Fury. A few days in one of the Stark holiday houses and he had the job as an intern. Granted, he had grown a beard and left his hair grow out of its regulation cut and now went by Grant Stevens, but still it was a change. The first few days were overviews of safety precautions and explaining how the internship program worked. A chance to experience all parts of the park and work with all the animals. They also explained the risks, health benefits, made everyone sign heaps of paperwork that Steve had already signed under his real name for Dearing a few days before. But since fitting in was the name of the game, he signed it all again under Stevens. They also handed out schedules and explained that each group would spend 2 weeks in one area of the park before moving on to another. There would be 3 of these before that group would have 4 weeks off before having another 6 weeks on. You were responsible for what you did during your off period with the company either paying for food for the weeks and exhibit passes if you were staying onsite or flights to major cities as outlines in the contract if you were leaving.

It all culminated in the tour of the park. Which was absolutely mind boggling, especially in his case. Fortunately the park pulled interns from all over the world so he wasn’t the most out of place person of all. He also got a chance to practice his German and French on several of the other interns. This was also the time he realized that he was the only intern not sharing a dorm with others. Of the 33 interns picked for this year, he ‘won’ the lotto for the single room. Although he figured that it had a lot more to do with PTSD, nightmares, and the Stark Industries bed, cupboards, JARVIS, and customized exercise equipment then anything.


	2. Previous work experience useful but not necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes friends and discovers the joys and perils( and horribleness) of interning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own, just playing, enjoy!

Steve’s first day of work happened to be in the abattoirs. It turned out the repeat exposure to dead and dying things helped a lot in keeping food down while prepping the food for the carnivorous dinosaurs. He was especially glad of the laundry service that dealt with the coveralls they wore since he routinely spent his day reaching into the guts of various goats, sheep, cattle, and sharks to fill them with various supplements and medications for the various critters. He also got to know the other 2 people in his intern group, a recent vet school graduate name Carmen Rodríguez from Spain who kept trying to teach him Spanish and an animal handler from South Africa name Rick Mallory who had decided that the game reserve his family had owned for years was no longer exciting and had decided to switch it up a bit. He explained his cover story in that he was an ex-Stark Industries employee who had served for 2 tours beforehand and been instrumental in assisting with Stark Industries in the move away from weapons. He had also been involved in the recent alien attacks which had triggered his PTSD and so had been traded to Masrani Incorporated for a change of pace. Both Carmen and Rick had winced before bombarding him with questions, some he could answer (Were they huge? Yes) and some he couldn’t (so what did you do? Well, they made me sign a piece of paper saying I couldn’t talk about that.).

All in all, he enjoyed it immensely. Surrounded by people who only ever called him Grant or Stevens and had no expectations of him was a huge relief. He didn’t have to act like he was ok constantly and nobody blamed him for having a bad day. His next 2 cycles were spent in the herbivore paddocks and the aviary respectively. He also made friends with several other people on his floor and had several run-ins with the head of security who seemed hell bent on recruiting him for something. The end of his first 6 weeks came way too soon, especially since both Carmen and Rick, along with the others he’d met, were staying to go through the tourist parts of the resort. Instead he ended up on a plane to Rio and from there a quinjet to some small little Island with a crazy ass dictator with Nat, Brock Rumlow, and Rumlow’s Strike Team. After that he found himself back in the northern hemisphere running cleanup with both Clint and Nat before he had to be back at work. A last minute mission forced Nat to have to drop him off via quinjet about 2 hours before his first shift on the janitor crew complete with several gashes and 2 bullet holes that were almost healed.

Life continued on this way for several more months with brief interruptions such as meeting Simon Masrani( who turned out to not quite as much of a fan boy as Coulson had been but close) and being asked to go over evacuation procedures( under his request they began to build a huge indoor gymnasium for conferences and the like complete with anti-dinosaur measure like the ability to run electric current through the decorative metal works on the outside and roof) and a more secure port along with corridors that ran underground from the hotels and conference centres. There was also the whole mess with Tony that put Pepper in charge and the huge gala that Stark threw in her honour after the fires burnt out. Claire, as Ms. Dearing asked to be called, dragged him along as her plus one after the infamous discussion that she, Pepper, and Nat (when she was finally told it) never let him live down.

\------------------

It had been a rather tiring day as his group had spent it with the construction crew on the new velociraptor pens( yet again Steve ranted about how nobody could leave well enough alone only for Clint to point out he did volunteer for a potential deadly experiment. He returned the jab with a “That just proves my point!”) and he was looking forward to relaxing when someone knocked on his door. That someone turned out to be a rather harried Ms. Dearing carrying enough food for 10 people or a super solider and his guest and several bottles of wine. Half an hour later she, after demanding that he call her Claire in ‘social’ settings, explained that Pepper had said he was good listener and she needed someone to rant to about shit.

“Hoskins is an absolute pig. I’ve had 10 complaints from female employees about harassment and Barry Wolf, he’s here for the raptor program when we get it off its feet, he said there’s no way he’s working for someone with no respect for wild animals or a stupid jarhead within hearing of Hoskins. And Hoskins turned around and told him he would have to because they hired a navy guy to train them! I mean who the fuck has heard of training raptors? I assumed that we would be studying behaviour then putting them on display but here the InGen guys are, talking about ‘military uses’. It took me hours to calm everyone down and then I find out that Hoskins wasn’t kidding, they had hired a guy. Some Owen Grady is going to start as soon as his current contract is up and he’s discharged. Six months after that we get our first clutch of velociraptors. And on top of this huge pile of crap, Wu is trying to get Masrani to give him the go ahead to play with the raptors genome to, and I quote, “Increase loyalty and decrease aggression” with dog DNA. I’m just glad no one’s expecting a new exhibit til at least 2015 so that gives us 2 years to plan and a year to implement. Sorry, you must be getting bored listening to me nattering on here.”

“Nah, I’m use to listening to Pepper over business stuff and Tony’s technobabble. What military use can they get from a dinosaur?”

“Not one I want to think of. Anyway, let’s ignore work for a bit. What’s your favorite thing you noticed this week?”

“Pepper told you about my therapist’s list of supporting questions didn’t she?”

“Yes, I must admit that one advantage to having Captain America’s here is that I spend more time talking to old friends then I use to. Now, come on, what's the answer.”

Steve had to stop and think. On one hand, Claire seemed very aware of his situation. And she was technically a stranger, making it easier to talk to. On the other hand, she was just that a stranger. But he still took a deep breath and took the plunge. “I saw two men walking down the main street holding hands yesterday. I mean, it’s nice that they can do that now and…” he trailed off, not quite sure how to keep going.

Luckily Claire did. “Quite a change from your time hey? So does this mean I can call you my best gay friend?” Steve choked on air and Claire laughed as he attempted to get his breath back. “Ok, so maybe not. But I think that would be a nice addition to your cover given the ideas people have of Captain America. That, and I need someone other than Pepper to complain about the lack of man flesh around here who’s not directly working for me.”

Steve finally managed to breathe again in time to respond. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve- I am working for you!”

“And you’re also the one and only Steve Rogers. And everyone here assumes you must have been very high up at SI for Stark to have willingly moved you here. And they all think that you spend your week off with them so it’s not such a stretch compared to me making friends with the rest of them. And if I make some comments about your ex being male nobody is going to expect me to date you. Which I am so not looking for. I’m trying to get my career in line right now, not make babies no matter what my mom and sister say.”

“Fine. Ok, you’re right, it’s a good idea. But I really have no idea. I was small and, well, nobody gave me a second look. Then I was Captain America so…”

“But here everyone thinks your name is Grant right? So you can figure it out now. Although you may have to wait til the next interns or judge the guests because there’s no good looking unmarried guys anywhere on the bloody island!”

“What about the raptor guy?”

“Barry Wolf? Married to one of the scientists who work for Alan Grant. Paleo botanist I think, not sure.”

“I meant the new one.”

“I haven’t met him yet! He isn’t starting for at least 8 months. Which reminds me, have you seen the amount of offers I have for you from the different section chiefs? Everyone wants you!”

“Do I get a choice?”

“Yeah, next week I send out offers to all of the interns with the lists of the sections who want them and the jobs they are being offered. But I had a special idea for you.”

Steve glanced over warily. That tone was very familiar as it was Nat’s favorite to use before she announced a horrible idea. “What?”

“Well, I had an idea that I ran past Simon and he said yes. So, if you take it you would Chief of Security for class 6 and above with no outside influence. So Hoskins would not be able to override and someone we trust would be in charge of the large carnivores and not have crazy military plans for them. I mean, it’s not fleshed out yet but I think it would work. Especially since we can claim previous experience with people killers on your resume.”

“So basically I would be in charge of Rexy, the mosasaur, and anything else that can classify as a man hunter?”

“Yep. You’d have access to your own team and that, while Hoskins would just think that we were grooming you to take his place in 10-15 years. Not that we are undermining him at all. What do you think?”

“Why me?”

“Simple. A) You like protecting things. And in this case you’re protecting the carnivores from being destroyed if someone fucks up and B) you don’t like Hoskins and wont side with him over security matters unless they make sense.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The conversation turned lighter after that as they made their way through several movies. But Steve turned the idea over and over in his mind for the next week and during his next SHIELD mission asked Nat for her opinion.

“I think you should. You’re certainly happier there and as long as you make sure there’s time for Fury and SHIELD in your schedule it would be good for you, have your own team and be in charge of something that won’t destroy the world if it goes south.”

“Nat. Big. Meat eating. Dinosaurs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Sometimes turning a Internship into a job is a wonderful thing. Other times....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short transition between the different things that are happening between the different parts of Steve's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, dont own, just playing. Thanks for reading!  
> Also I, if you're curious, am going with Muldroon's 8 months to lethal for the raptors( see Jurassic Park, 1993)

Soon 2013 became 2014 and the rumblings about a new exhibit grew louder. Claire kept showing up with increasingly stronger and more expensive alcohol when she came to break the news of what exactly Masrani wanted again and again. Steve had by this time embraced his new role as Joint Head of Security with Hoskins even if he spent half his time arguing with the man. Luckily he managed to talk both Rick and Carmen onto his team, Rick as his second in command and Carmen as the behaviourist given that half of the security breaches he had started with an injured dinosaur or ended with one. The other half involved idiots getting chomped due to stupidity.

Life was going good. Those members of the Avengers initiative were staying mostly out of trouble (Pepper being instrumental in keeping Tony semi in line.) while Clint and Nat were running missions for SHIELD. The first inklings of trouble was the reappearance of Thor. Steve was with Nat at the time in Washington D.C. and ended up in London shortly after the rubble settled. He left shortly before Coulson and the Bus arrived since he’d gone from 6/4 weeks to 6/3 weeks with the new job. The next sound of trouble was being sent with Nat to the Lumerian Star. He’d only been in town for a week when he first saw the Helicarriers and learned about Project Insight.

\---

 _“Aren’t you busy with SHIELD or whatever right now?”_ came Claire’s voice over the phone as Steve walked hurriedly through the hospital towards the candy machine.

“Yeah, umm you remember that I wrote out instructions on what to do if I ended up not able to come back?”

_“Steve, what are you talking about?”_

“Do you remember?”

_“Yes, now what is going on?”_

“It’s ok, just remember to give them to Rick and if Simon does make that big rex hybrid that the plans for its pens are already written out. Don’t let anyone change them. It has a pen for her as a youngster and she can grow into using it as part of her display. And her paddock will be the same size as Rexy’s but you may need to change that if she’s much bigger. Go it?”

_“Don’t let anyone fuck up the security measures you’ve got in place. Got it. Now what’s going on?”_

“Can’t talk right now, off to find out whats going on, bye.”

_“You had better come back Steve. I need someone to bitch about my horrible date with Ow-“_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Because your ex-boss becoming your employee doesn't usually end well....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we gain a clearer (but not too clear) picture of the date, meet Owen and the girls, and yell at Hoskins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, don't own, just playing. Enjoy!

"Does Quill have a twin brother by any Chance?"

_"What! No Hi Nat, oh my goodness they’re making hybrid dinosaurs? Or maybe thanks for getting me this job so I don’t go spiralling downwards? Just does the strange space human have siblings?"_

“That sounds suspiciously like last time we had a conversation over strange things here.”

_“Yeah I guess, but seriously why are you back at work? And how the fuck did you get did you sneak out of the states without anyone noticing? Last I checked you were on several watch lists and I know you didn’t take Sam with you cause he called me all worried you had taken off to hunt for Bucky by yourself.”_

“I told him I had work! I even told him all about it!”

_“Yes, and he thought you were joking. You should have seen his face when he realized you weren’t kidding.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Now Quill?”

_“Although I guess that the idea that Captain America could actually punch out T-Rex might have blown his mind. We should take a picture sometime and send it to Coulson, what do you think?”_

"Nat."

_“Well, supposedly there’s a cousin who he looked like a dead ringer for. Most people assumed they were twins but yet again, Peter Quill does not exist."_

"I know, I know. But Claire took me to see the new raptors since I can’t drive myself and when I saw Mr. Owen Grady I nearly blew cover. Luckily everyone else looked awestruck as well, more for the trained raptors then doppelgängers."

_“So then this is probably the cousin. I’ll check it out, what else can you tell me?”_

“Ex- Navy, I think maybe SEAL. Hoskins hired him but he has an honourable discharge and Barry keeps going on and on about how good he is as a trainer. I didn’t get much time one on one with him because I had to meet Simon at the new I-Rex enclosure site. How did you learn about that anyways?”

_“Pepper said that Claire was bitching about it up until she realized you were ground zero for the Triskelion mess. I’m surprised she let you out of her sight.”_

As if on cue he heard a knock on before Claire let herself in along with several bags of food. “Is this the day for déjà vu or something?”

For all that it was a rhetorical question both Nat and Claire answered with a resounding _“Yes!”_ He wrapped up his phone call before accepting a plate and bottle from Claire before they settled down in front of the TV. Claire immediately booted up her computer and brought up the parks security feeds onto his big screen “So I thought you might want to see what you missed the last few months. Which reminds me, if anyone asks you ended up sucked into cleanup and finally got out of D.C., deal?”

“Good to know someone was focussed on the small details. Do I mention I was injured or not?”

“Simon would prefer not to hear any rumors to that extent but like bruises and that would be fine I think. Anyways, watch these ones of the raptor hatching and Rexy’s response to the storm about 3 weeks ago. I think we may need to reinforce her gate or something. And once I’m drunker we need to discuss board shorts.”

\---------------

The next day found him hitching a ride with Hoskins out to the raptor enclosure listening to him extolling the future uses of raptors on the front lines. It was one of the stupidest things he’d heard in a while and given the whole debacle with HYDRA and that, well, Hoskins definitely wasn’t one of the smartest people on the face of the planet. Steve was extremely happy to get out of the jeep at the other end. Hoskins went straight to the cage and someone on the catwalk who fit Claire's description of Grady (Tall, blond, handsome, definitely the Alpha, and can't be bothered to dress up for a date at the fanciest restaurant in the place.) while he headed for Barry who was in the office.

“What happened to the door? I clearly remember hanging one.” He watched as Barry jumped before spinning round to face him.

“I thought I saw you with Dearing yesterday! When did you get back?”

Steve happily accepted the hug from the dark skinned Frenchman before responding. “Early yesterday morning followed by meetings after meetings. Then a tour of facilities with Claire followed by interviewing Rexy’s handlers and the abattoirs. Then I watched security feeds til the wee hours of the morning. Where did the raptors spend the tropical depression? I have tapes of the rest of the carnivores but not them.”

“Right back in it hey? Although this probably seems like a holiday compared to the mess you’ve been dealing with up north. You know how the raptors spent their first two weeks of life staying with Owen? He still has this tendency to come and sleep in the stables with them still and to avoid Hoskins finding out we’ve just been looping previous footage through. I can get Larry to pull it up for you later if you want”

Steve nodded before moving to let Barry head towards the cages. “So two more questions, what happened to the door and what’s this about board shorts? Claire wasn’t making much sense last night.”

Barry laughed. “Owen to both. We reinforced the interior door but he wanted to be able to get to the cage fast if something went wrong. He seriously treats the girls like they’re his kids. And as to the second point, He asked Dearing out on his third day and she, shockingly, said yes. She dressed up to impress and he went for casual. She had everything planned and, like most boys around crushes, he fucked up. It was hilarious.”

Steve found himself laughing because he could totally see that happening. As they approached the raptor pen he could hear loud voices ahead of him. The owners of the voices soon showed themselves up on the catwalk and Steve could see the young raptors getting increasingly agitated underneath. So he did the only thing he could think of under the circumstances. He cupped his hands and called across the distance. “Hoskins! Do you want your carnivore privileges revoked again?” Which had the bonus of distracting everything. Barry and most of the ACU men and those who had been privy to some of the Co-Heads of Security fights before just snorted remembering the incident with the aviary very clearly. The newbies just looked confused but that would be cleared up shortly.

Especially since Hoskins, already riled up over something turned and lashed out at him screaming things along the lines of “I’ve had to do your fucking job!” and “The witch won’t let me change anything and we need to see what the fuckers going to be capable of!” along with “It’s not like anything went wrong so suck it up Stevens! As far as I’m concerned I am in charge and you can go back to dealing with spies and cluster fucks in the government!” Steve had been perfectly willing to let him keep going as he climbed up onto the catwalks until he called Claire a bitch. He saw Grady tense and the raptors come to attention so he immediately cut in before someone got hurt and he had to call for backup.

“Nothing went wrong did it? So why was the T-Rex in the corridor outside her paddock?” And everything went silent. The amount of shocked and pale faces told him it wasn’t common knowledge while Hoskins face was slowly going purple. So he pressed on “Your job when I am not on the grounds is to monitor the carnivores and act, within your power, on the requests of their respective keepers. That means when you have reports of strange behaviours from one of them by the gate where they normally don’t spend time, you send an inspection crew. Especially when you know that the animal was very agitated while sheltering from the storm near there and hit the fence several times because it’s in the REPORTS! No, we just found out this morning that there is a glitch in the gate locking system and the only reason she wasn’t roaming freely is because of the emergency locks engaging on both ends of the corridor. That if you read the Gate and Fence readouts like you were supposed to you would have noticed. AND YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU DID MY JOB! You could have gotten both people and animals killed! When was the last time you ran an evacuation exercise? You know, those full park evacuations you are supposed to do once a month? Have you done one since I left? I don’t want to hear it,” and here he held up a hand to stall whatever Hoskins was going to say, “Get out of here. I want a practice evacuation tomorrow at the latest or you will be suspended. Understood?”

Everyone was silent as Hoskins pushed roughly past Grady and headed down the stairs before starting his jeep and spinning gravel before heading to the park. Everyone turned back to Steve as he pulled a phone from his pocket before calling Claire.

\----------POV CHANGE---------

Owen watched in shock as someone who he guessed was Grant Stevens tore Vic a new one. And what was that about the Rex being outside her enclosure? Everyone around him went pale at the implications and the fact that this didn’t sound like the first time there was a security breach off this magnitude made him wonder. When Stevens turned to make a phone call Barry slipped past him with a bucket full of dead rats for the girls who were finally starting to calm down.

“What the hell was that?”

“Us getting Vic out of our hair for a bit.”

“No seriously, what was that? Is that the other head of security?”

“Yeah, that’s Grant, he’s good. Listens to the keepers and has a good eye for security. And he gets that these are wild animals.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Here on loan from Stark Industries so spends his holidays on the mainland. And whenever they have a security breach he gets shunted home like for that whole SHIELD thing. Off work for 2 months instead of a couple weeks like normal. We got him shortly after the Attack on New York, something about PTSD. Started out as the intern from heaven, now is the Head of Security from heaven. Ex-army according to Larry and gay to boot. Very close to Dearing, something about her being friends with SI’s CEO that got him the job in the first place. Otherwise, a stand up guy.”

Owen nodded before focussing on his girls as he directed them into line so he could give them their treats. By the time he was done Stevens was off the phone and watching him. The moment they made eye contact Stevens offered his hand.

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet, I’m Grant Stevens.”

He had the oddest desire to salute and could totally see the ex-military vibe. “Pleasure Mr. Stevens, I’m Owen Grady, the new Velociraptor trainer and current alpha.”

“Call me Grant. Now what do you mean by current Alpha?”

Owen blinked. Of all the questions- “Owen then. And At this point in their lives I’m their parental figure and Alpha. Further down the line? We’ll see if that sticks.”

“Makes sense. Now, did Hoskins go through the pertinent security information when for working with carnivores when you started or am I going to have to schedule in later?”

Barry chose that moment to cut in “Hoskins kept putting him off. He also blew off attending the CH meetings but I know that mosasaur handlers had some concerns with supplements and aggression levels while there was an escaped baby feathered thing last week.”

“Yeah, Dearing called Stark up and demanded my return because of that. I had thought we were going to wait and see how these girls went before engineering more but what do you know? We need to get an enclosure ready for them and I have all available staff working on other projects around the park.” Steve sighed before pulling his phone back out and hitting a few buttons. “What do the girls usually do on Thursday? May I tag along and check everything out? We can go over the security then I think. Also Barry, is Rick getting weekly itineraries from you?”

“Yeah, and I think Thursday works?” Barry threw a glance towards Owen who nodded.

“Good. It was nice seeing you again Barry and nice meeting you Owen.” He said as a truck pulled up and Carmen, the Security Animal specialist popped out. “See you girls!” He waved to the raptors as he turned and met her halfway. Carmen handed him a clipboard and whatever it said caused him to curse before running for the truck with Carmen on his heels.

Owen watched the truck go in a bemused daze. And if he wasn’t mistaken, his girls had actually chittered out goodbye.

“Did that happen?”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Who’s Rick?”

“Was Grant’s right hand man until an accident with some pachy paralyzed him from the waist down. Now he runs the office on the carnivore side of things. Who did you think I was sending reports in to with Vic constantly showing up and demanding them?”

“I had though you just weren’t handing them in. Well, this should be fun right?”

\-------------POV CHANGE------------

Steve had to admit he was impressed with the raptor guy. Smart, fearless, and he had no sense of self preservation. Which caused several people to laugh when he called the tower for the latest ‘Where in the World is Bucky Barnes’ report. Hoskins, on the other hand, was just getting dangerous. He was ignoring protocols left right and centre. 4 of the ACU members had been injured in the last month due to his slip ups and had he not been so entrenched with InGen he would have been fired by now.

But life kept rolling on. January of 2015 saw Carmen and Rick married, and Claire and Owen no closer to fixing their issues. Steve had money in several different betting pools on when they’d finally deal with all the tension. Bucky sightings were holding steady but he hadn’t managed to find him yet, even with all the assistance. He still had dinner, bitch and a movie with Claire and had started to drink up by the raptor enclosure with Owen, Barry, and several of the other carnivore handlers. Life was good and Steve was content, maybe even happy. And that’s when everything went to hell. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Two full time jobs are hard to juggle, especially when people keep self sabotaging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Ultron which has no real basis on the plot at all except as an excuse to get Steve off the island and InGen the chance to cause trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, just playing! Enjoy!

The first thing to fuck up of course was Tony and his ‘Ultron Program’. The call came in hours after the I-Rexs’ hatching and, after hammering details out with Claire, Steve set off for the USA. When the dust had settled and everyone was safe (or as safe as they could be) he called Claire and when he couldn’t get her he called Rick. Only to find out he’d been fired by Hoskins and was currently working for Hammond Industries on the other two islands. Suffice to say that Steve quickly smuggled himself out of the states into Canada since it was closer before managing to get a boat south through International waters. A week later found him breaking into Claire’s office where he checked his bandages before sending out a few texts and crashing on her sofa.

He slowly woke to a rhythmic tapping that he finally realized were keyboard strokes. He forced open gummy eyes only to realize he’d turned to face the back of the couch at some point. Attempting to move elicited a low moan as his various injuries protested the idea of moving and the typing stopped. Shortly after a set of heels clicked towards him and hands helped him sit up. He opened his eyes again with more success as Claire handed him a water bottle and one of her runner gels before returning to her desk. She waited several moments before beginning to explain what happened.

“If InGen asks the weaker I-Rex, Irene, succumbed to her wounds after her sister attacked her when she was sick. After I had Lowery report this to them they turned around and demanded we feed the sister back to the ‘survivor’. Rick refused and left on a ship with the injured sibling for Isla Sorna since neither of the other sites are under InGen control anymore. So some of your men gathered up and fed her random scraps of beef and whatever they could grab. At that point I wanted to try and maybe get Adler to connect to a trainer or to something like Rexy’s flare. But the stupid scientists wouldn’t let me. Instead they keep building her stabling higher and higher so now it resembles a cage AND they won’t let me send her out to her PADDOCK! And while I was focussed on this so we didn’t have a repeat of the first parks mistakes with the raptors, Hoskins overhauled the ACU and Security department with the help of InGen and some underhanded dealings with the directors. Rick got fired for punching Hoskins when he fired Carmen cause ‘No women can handle this kinda job. Its man’s work ya know?’ I finally had Simon put on a hiring freeze to avoid too many InGen loyalist in the company and have been repurposing your guys as resort security so they don’t quit due to the shit Hoskins is making them do. Frankly it’s a mess. I have a sociopathic dinosaur who is going to end up absolutely crazy sooner rather than later, and the team that I need to deal with it is scattered in the wrong areas. I have lawyers looking for signs of corporate sabotage because that’s the only thing I can think of.”

 

Steve mulled this over before asking the obvious question. “What about the genetics side of it? Seem to remember Owen mentioning something about Hoskins continually asking about the military uses?”

“I don’t want to think about that. I have several people on it including Zara but I don’t want to think about it.”

“So my job?”

“Safe as houses. But I was hoping to keep your return on the down low for a bit. I mean, talk to those who won’t mention you’re here. And for gods sake, you’re sleeping in my spare room. As soon a Pepper realized you had snuck out of the hospital she sent me all your medical charts. I have no idea how you aren’t dead but I need you alive got it?”

“What is it with red heads and the inability to express emotion?” He mumbled under his breath. “Yes Ma’am, of course Ma’am.”

“I heard that. Zara!” Claire called out the door and moved out of the way of her ever useful assistant. She threw a cheeky salute to Steve before turning and listening to her boss while Steve considered what he knew about the dark haired PA. Zara’s accent was completely Cambridge where she had done an undergrad and graduate degree in engineering before returning to her birthplace. Because whatever the hundreds of men and women thought of Claire’s perpetual shadow, at least they didn’t see the inherent killer in her like he did. Part of the Special Forces since 16, Steve put her in the same category as women like May and Hill. So when she waved for him to follow her, he blew a kiss at Claire before following Zara to the penthouse.

\-----------

The next day after food, a shower, and 12 hours of sleep he reviewed all the reports he had missed along with a ridiculous amount of notes from people he didn’t deal with but still had random observations about InGen and Hoskins and the I-Rex’s. The results were not good. There was something fishy going on in the labs down there and given his previous experience in that area this wasn’t looking good. He called Rick and Carmen to get the situation with the injured I-Rex and was rather pleased to find out she was doing well, if a little terrified of the Rexs since she had gotten roughed up a bit in the beginning but the ecosystem had adapted to a new predator just fine although it was to be noted that she fed a lot like a snake, catching and eating a huge amount of prey then spending days in the same spot near a water source to digest it. Her hunting style was also much more similar to the raptors on the island as opposed to the Rexs which was somewhat responsible for the lack of further conflict between the two.

He then called the head keeper for the aviary and, after getting a promise not to tell anyone about his return, demanded to know why the electric net around the outside of the glass wasn’t operating. Being told the Hoskins had borrowed the solar generators for something and left no secondary defense to keep the pterosaurs and the like in if the structure was damaged did not improve his day. Neither did a discussion with the mosasaur keepers about why they weren’t getting the correct amount of food nor the ACU’s apparent lack of concern about their animals increasing aggression due to the lack of protein. A call to Claire revealed that she had been having the caterers bring in extra meat when possible but too much would cause Hoskins and the scientists to decrease food again.

The only carnivorous dinosaurs on the island who weren’t getting shafted were the velociraptors and Rexy. Partly because Rexy’s feeding times were an attraction and partly because InGen was very engrossed in making the raptors into their toys and needed full cooperation from everyone. Several calls to Simon, the current CEO of Hammond Inc., and SI had meat being shipped out immediately. Hammond Inc. had also said if this continued to be an issue, they would be pleased to take the dinosaurs that belonged to them like Rexy and relocate them to one of the other islands. Suffice to say that threat was enough to get Simon off his ass and in a chopper on his way for a visit. Pepper and Tony were also shipping out several power sources that Steve could get hooked up to the different metal works where Hoskins had pulled them from and get the park back up to code. Luckily the monthly safety drill went off without a hitch so Steve figured that was the best that was going to happen for now and headed back for bed with an appointment tomorrow with Simon and Claire to see the remaining I-Rex and her cage.

\-------------

The day started off good. Claire’s penthouse overlooked the resort on one side and the T-Rex enclosure on the other. So with both balconies open and a slight breeze coming through, Steve was in a great mood. That mood lasted most of the morning as he had men installing the SI reactors all throughout the main park area and hotels. Simon showed up just before noon and together with Claire they went to see Alder as Claire called her. And what he saw made him want to scream. Three minutes into the tour found Claire in a yelling match on the phone with Hoskins about why the I-Rex wasn’t being allowed out into her paddock. And looking at the 50’ behemoth he could see why Claire was that upset. There was no room in the stabling area for Alder to run or interact and Steve figured that there was probably a hundred other little things wrong with the scenario. So he agreed with Simon that a handler need to look at it although he would have preferred Barry to Owen simply because Barry spent more time interacting with the various parts of the park as opposed to Owen who had been hired to work the raptors and other then the tour Steve had taken him on really didn’t interact with the rest of the park. In fact it was Barry who attended any training exercises or CH meetings for them.

But Simon seemed stuck on that so he slowed down to let Simon get ahead when he went to talk to the foremen and asked Claire a question. “When did that bite mark in the glass appear? And isn’t that the same glass the gyrospheres are made of?”

“Victor Hoskins was in there monologuing about something, I don’t remember what exactly. But since she can her us I guess she was just as frustrated as me and lunged at the glass. Shut him up and shook up the security guard quite a bit. Also scared me but then I could have sworn she winked at me after.”

“She likes you that much?”

“I see her every day when I have the chance. I mean, the workers up there are rotated because nobody wants to be near her that long and as someone whose parents went through nannies like paper, I figured she could use some stability especially with the mess with her sister.”

“Does it help?”

“Not sure. I’d like to think it does but I guess we’ll see.”

“So, T-Rex for the base and the rest is classified?”

“If you can get someone to hack that I’d love you forever. It took us weeks to get her supplements right because we didn’t know what she needed. I think snake given how wide that mouth went and those teeth and her back remind me of crocodilians or that fucking spinosaurs from Sorna. Add on her hearing and that see can see you even if you’re not moving and I think there’s more too her then that.”

“Hmm. Now I know this is not going to help at all but I need you to recall the gyrospheres please.”

“Why? Because Adler went through the glass in the observation station?”

“Yeah, and if she can do that what could a multi-ton dinosaur falling on it in the right place do? I’d rather check it out and be safe than sorry.” By this point Simon had finished talking to the workers wandering around and was waving them over to the helicopter.

“Fine. If you check on my nephews before you go back to fixing stuff.”

“Deal.”

The conversation then devolved to Claire grumbling about not being able to take time off today to be with her nephews and Simon flying the helicopter. Steve got them to drop him off near the closest control centre near to the gyrospheres and began to coordinate the return of them with Lowery. A quick phone call to Zara found her nearby going through files while the boys were supposedly in a gyrosphere. When it turned out they were in the one not returning Steve grabbed a jeep and went out after them leaving Zara in charge.

At that point everything had been going fine he thought. Right up until he found the boys about to take the gyrosphere through a rather large hole in the fence. One that had been chopped as opposed to pushed through. He took one look and loaded the boys into his jeep and turned back to the command centre. He then tried to get someone on the radio but all the channels were full of chatter about evacuations and assets so he quickly abandoned that plan and pulled out his Stark Phone.

He had never been more thankful for a piece of tech in his life. Tony had designed the Avengers' phones to withstand a ridiculous amount of damage like the Hulk, a God with lightning, and a super solider who occasionally forgot his own strength. Add in being able survive one of Nat’s Widow Bites and the ability to get a signal anywhere (Nat and he took a quinjet once and tested this theory. They had yet to find somewhere it didn’t work.) It was easy to see why he liked it.

So when he was finally successful in calling Zara she immediately informed him that there was an assets out of containment, she didn’t know which one, and all the guests and non-essential personnel were being pulled back to the resort. She was going to use the commotion to go snoop around the lab if he didn’t need her for anything else. A few more words and he hung up and tuned the radio to the emergency band before trying Claire again. Which was when something hit the side of the jeep hard enough to send it rolling.

\---------------

Claire was still reeling from the deaths of the InGen men and Owen’s accusations when her phone buzzed. A quick glance showed it was from Steve who should be driving her nephews back to safety so why was he texting? She quickly opened it and her blood ran cold.

_**So I found Adler. Everyone’s alive just scared.** _

“OWEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. It Doesn't Help When Nobody is Doing Their Job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people are rescued and cue the release of the flying deaths!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, just playing! Enjoy!

“So let me get this straight. There was an issue with the gyrospheres.”

“Yes!”

“Which meant that Grant who nobody knew was even back.”

“All the carnivore handlers were quietly informed. If you have an issue, take it up with Barry. You know, the one who attends the MANDATORY meetings?”

“Focus Claire. Now, Grant was recalling them and ended up going to collect your nephews who decided to take one on a joy ride.”

“Owen, I don’t need a commentary on my life. You can only fit two people in a gyrosphere and as long as one of them is over 14 you’re good to go. Zara was right there the whole time. Now can you get back to driving? Stevens said the I-Rex is heading towards the aviary and to meet him and the kids along the service road from the old centre. You do know where that is right?”

“Yes I do. Now can you answer a question for me?”

“Go ahead. Not like I can stop you.”

“Why did you tell Vic to stop over reaching and to do his job?”

“Because between him and InGen I have had it. I am perfectly willing to throw both of them under the bus or the I-Rex if necessary. This entire mess is their fault and what do they do? Start trying to organize containment. Which is either my job or Stevens’s, not his. He is supposed to be overseeing evacuations not leaving my assistant and Lowery to do his job. Now drive will you!”

Owen mulled over what she said as he continued to drive. There was definitely more to the story then what he was being told but as Claire had pointed out, he did miss a lot of meetings. And to be totally honest, as long as it didn’t affect the raptors or him he tended not to pay attention to Barry’s news from the rest of the park either. The silence was beginning to get to loaded but before he could say anything to try and smooth Claire’s feathers a chopper came overhead. He came to a stop overlooking the valley where the aviary sat and stared. He could see the I-Rex running ahead of the chopper and the sound of the machine gun. Horror filled him when the monster crashed through the side of the glass and he jumped when he heard someone cursing behind him. Spinning around meant he missed the moment the pteradons took the chopper down but he turned back at the crash, Stevens and the boys behind him. They all watched to flying reptiles as they started to blanket the sky and the I-Rex as it crashed back out from the aviary.

“Who was flying the bird?” came Grant’s question.

“Simon. Who else here can fly the stupid thing.” Was Claire’s rather dull response.

Grant nodded before ushering everyone into the car before the winged teeth got to close. Owen slipped behind the wheel while Claire took shotgun and the boys along with Grant took the back. He drove like a bat out of hell trying to stay ahead while both Grant and Claire were on the phones, Claire to Lowery to talk about the evacuations and making sure everyone was inside or undercover while Grant was talking to the Head Keeper about getting the smaller dinosaurs under cover. Claire turned and asked Grant about losses and Grant took a few seconds to check his messages before answering.

“The reactors are in on the hotels and conference centre along with the gentle giants’ petting zoo. Unfortunately we didn’t get out to the aviary in time or this wouldn’t be a problem. Most guests are being herded inside and there are still injuries but as long as it goes to plan and we only have the one land predator loose we shouldn’t lose any guests. Unfortunately most of the injuries are from the petting zoo being as it was closest. The roofs are closed now so they’re just triaging the animals and people. There’s at least 3 babies that will have to be put down and that’s not including the animals Alder went through first. How many juvenile Apatosaurus did you see down?”

Owen answered that given the look on Claire’s face at what Grant was saying, the boys were pressed tightly against him both looking like they’d rather be anywhere but here. “About seven or eight I think.”

“And that’s on top of the three she got on her way down along with several dinos in the restricted zone. Just killing not eating?”

“Yeah, killing for sport not food.”

Claire finally chimed in “That might be my fault. I use to bring Cleo on my visits when Adler and Irene were in the juvie paddocks and the girls would watch her catch mice and bring them to me.”

“And Cleo doesn’t bother killing or eating them, right. So good at retaining what they’ve watched others do and applying it. And given the reports I’ve been getting about Irene’s hunting behaviour from Rick that sounds suspiciously like raptor behaviour you know?”

Owen nodded as the gates appeared before him. Then he clued in to the rest of the conversation. “Wait, whose Cleo? And what do you mean by visit them? I though the I-Rex ate her sister.”

He watched Claire and Grant pass back and forth a silent conversation while Gray filled him in on just who Cleo was. “Cleo is one of Aunt Claire’s cats! She’s a big Maine Coon and I can’t even lift her up and she’s the same size as my friend Leo’s dog! She gets to come visit occasionally especially when she’s being bred. Aunt Claire also has a Mau named Natta and Manx named Mocha. She’s my favorite!”

Owen glanced over at Claire who was blushing. “So, working on crazy cat lady then?”

“Shut up. And no Adler did not eat her sister. She didn’t even kill her sister but if I find out the InGen finds out about this I will kill you. The scientists were measuring something, I’m not sure what, but when she got back to the pen she couldn’t move and could barely eat. Alder got all the blood on her from trying to feed her sister. I couldn’t stand it so I moved Irene offsite to a vet since Wu wouldn’t let any of the vets here see her. It’s not my fault they saw blood and no body and just assumed that she’d been eaten. I just didn’t correct them.”

“Wait, what?”

“I stole InGen property. And attempted to protect the remaining one. But Hoskins and InGen keep putting up brick walls in my way. Did you know none of the pteradons have had a proper meal in something like 6 weeks?”

“What?”

“Yet again, this is what happens when you miss meetings.”

By now they were inside the resort and Grant had gotten out to go find whoever was in charge of shooting down the various flying reptiles that were constantly attacking everything. Owen sat there thinking about what Claire had said and not said while the woman in question was fielding phone calls and answering queries from her nephews. Grant showed up minutes later with several large guns and a working radio to replace the non-functioning one in the jeep.

“They’re up by the raptor pens according to Barry so I told him we were heading that way. The ACU have this under control, and all personnel are being evacuated. Lowery is still in the control room and Zara is currently stowed away on a boat containing several InGen personnel including Wu. She’ll call from the mainland or wherever the ship goes.”

The moment Grant mentioned the raptors Owen hit the gas and took off. He didn’t even blink at the thought that there was kids in the car, just that Vic was near his little girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. But Sometimes You've Gotta Move Mountains and Take Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which InGen pulls a WSC that goes about as well and you-know-who shows up. Finally. After several man hunts and wasted money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, just playing! Enjoy!

Hiding in a vet van wasn’t her first choice of places to be right now but since Hoskins managed to convince Owen to use the raptors to track Adler it was definitely safer than anywhere else anywhere else right now. It had the added advantage of a TV so they could follow various feeds along with sounds from the men. Steve had handed both the boys and her hand held tranq guns “There’s no real kickback and the sedative is rated for to put the Hulk down for 30 minutes. There’s also mini nano-trackers in the each capsule that activate on impact so we can track the animals. There is 5 cartridges in each, use them wisely."

She had seen at least two on him and was privately very happy that someone was going out without the plan to kill everything in sight. The rest of the men were carrying guns and Claire saw at least 3 grenade launchers being carted around. Finally all you could here was the rumbling of the vehicles before they were off. Claire and the boys had 4 different views compared to the 10+ Lowery was reporting were showing in the command centre. One of them was Blue’s, Owen’s Beta if she remembered correctly, and it was the strangest thing ever to see Owen from that angle. They also had Steve’s, the team leader for InGen, and one off one of the armoured vehicles (and when this was said and done she would be finding out where that came from). And everything seemed to be going good until they found her. Watching the raptors talk to Adler and hearing Owen’s “they’re communicating” followed by “the raptors have a new alpha”. Then pandemonium.

Steve’s camera turned out to be the best to watch, more so because he could handle the stress than anything else. He got Charlie with a tranq bullet before she got any of the men but had to pull Delta off several who had just turned and ran. Unfortunately he didn’t get a tranq into her before she ran after Echo towards to compound. They watched as Steve turned back only to see Adler vanish in the direction of the plaza while Blue took off after Owen. At that point the men at the compound were screaming and Claire hit the gas and took off. Shortly after Zach managed to get one of the two raptors that were chasing them but had to use an oxygen bottle to stop the other one from following.

Owen and his bike arrived about then and they made it through the gates. Grabbing whatever ammo they still had they headed it to find what they could in the labs and ended up finding Delta who luckily went for Hoskins before anyone else. It was while they were running away from the labs that Zara called.

“Not a good time!”

_“Make time. InGen just received word that the raptor plan failed and are sending out some rather large ugly quinjets loaded with anything you can think of to deal with the problem. They want to level all the islands and everyone on them.”_

“What?” Claire came to a complete stop her face going even whiter if possible. She completely ignored the 4 surrounding raptors and looked up before remembering that most quinjets had reflective technology and as such she probably wouldn’t see them. “Wha- how did InGen get quinjets? It’s not like you can just walk in and buy them!” Her voice rose in pitch and had Owen not been trying to re-establish a bond to his raptors he may have asked what the problem was.

_“Rogers said HYDRA had a garage sale a few months back and these quinjets were sold there. And yes I called him first. He’s going to try and hold them off before help arrives but its 2 hours out. I’m going to deal with this here and I promise Wu will be alive for questioning later.”_

Claire would have answered but at that moment the I-Rex arrived. And as soon as the battle started and the first raptor was thrown, she knew it was a losing fight. The sound of far off rapid fire began to reach her ears as her held her nephews in the flimsy shelter of the gift shop when Gray said something about more teeth. Claire just wanted to laugh. The only guns nearby were in the hands of the enemy, there were no Tasers and the tranqs had already been used. The only thing with teeth nearby _**was Rexy.**_

Telling the boys to stay put she grabbed the radio and a flare. She waited for an opening and ran.

\-------

She remembered a discussion a few years ago with Steve about heels. He had passed a comment about being taught by the queens in his neighbourhood growing up how to walk in them and she said well can you run? Somehow it come down to ‘backwards and in high heels’, how the best kisses came after the adrenaline faded, and a bet to see which one would finish a marathon in heels first. Steve won but only because, as he put it, of the serum in his veins.

\-------

Telling Lowery to man up wasn’t her best moment. But standing there with the flare glowing brightly in one hand watching the gate to paddock 4 open and seeing the queen without any protective measures just might have been. She took a deep breath, turned and ran.

Turning the corner and seeing just how close to Owen and the boys that Adler was sped her up even more. Throwing the flare and diving out of the way took up most of her remaining breath. Watching Rexy and Blue and whichever raptor that was still standing push the I-Rex back to the mosasaur enclosure was breath taking. If there was a chance that this situation could be salvaged she was using this fight as a way to show good dinosaurs. There was quiet for a few precious seconds after the I-Rex vanished. Just enough time for Rexy to move away and for the raptors to run to their fallen sisters, Owen right behind him. Claire would have followed but a flash out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned back towards the mosasaur’s pool and stared in shock as a large plane crashed on the other side and exploded. She grabbed the kids, Owen’s radio, and ran towards Owen hoping to get him to leave before it was too late when a whining caught her attention. Looking over head showed a second plane careening towards the discovery centre and Owen.

\---------------

While certain people were running from dinosaurs, Steve asked Barry drive him towards the command centre hoping to find someone still there. They had gotten about halfway when Zara had called with the news about InGen and the quinjets. Barry spun the jeep around and headed for the docks while Steve conferenced called the avengers. Stark and Banner in Malibu were the closest with a 2 hour arrival time while the assassins were in Slovakia and Istanbul respectively. Add in Thor off world and Steve just grit his teeth. A quick stop off for his SHIELD (and Barry’s freak out upon learning that he was in fact Captain America) and weapons and they were ready to go. Fortunately there had been a cruise ship in the area so most people had been evacuated and since InGen wasn’t involved in the evacuations he was hoping they would ignore the cruise ship. But everything on the islands was fair game so as Barry careened his way down to the wharf Steve was telling Rick to pull out the big guns and thanking Adler and the raptors for taking out most of the InGen men on the island.

By the time they hit the shore it was clear where the superior manpower was. Most of the people scattered behind cover were keepers and staff members armed with whatever they had at hand. His men who had ended up in security were covering the few remaining guests while the other ACU members who weren’t on InGen’s payroll were teaming up to force the InGen boats to stay at a distance. Steve jumped out of the armoured truck yelling for Barry to take it and get the guests and keepers to cover. He could see the stress on the men in the area as he began to move from group to group and give advice and help where he could.

Soon afterwards he could detect a small whine in the air and a glance up showed what could be the reflective panels of a quinjet. Using several cars, fences, and roofs he managed to get above it and leapt. Unfortunately there was one of him and three of them. He managed to get his shield into the engine of one and sent it down near the mosasaur pool before the quinjet underneath him tried rolling to dislodge him. And it might have worked had something not grabbed him and jumped off pulling them both in a controlled tumble seconds before the jet hit the building.

\-----------

Claire screamed. They had survived the goddamned dinosaur and the raptors were subdued. But a crashing plane? Not the way she wanted to go and most certainly not the way she wanted her nephews to go. She watched in a dazed horror as the quinjet took out the top of the discovery centre causing a figure to fall off before it regained equilibrium and turned its focus onto the plaza. She had seconds to push herself and her nephew down when a shield flew through the night causing the quinjet to bank left and lose control somewhere near the river. Gray’s “That’s Captain America’s Shield!” only registered in that Steve was still alive. She would have paid attention to the crash site but two men were sprinting past her back towards the entrance and as she followed their paths she spotted the remaining plane aiming at the hotels.

\-----------

Later Steve would ask Bucky what he was doing on Nublar and Bucky’s answer would be eerily similar to one Steve had given Natasha several years before. He would then point out that Steve has the self-preservation instincts of a lemming and if he was going to play with large things that could kill him serum or no then of course Ducky was going to protect him. That was the first thing he had remembered, protect Steven Grant Rogers. Steve had smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. Later.

Right now they were running alongside each other to get to the last quinjet and the trapped civilians. As they approached Bucky grabbed the shield, turned, and somehow Steve found himself getting launched up at the quinjet with his shield whistling after. It took minutes to take the last one out while Bucky used his portable armory to back up the remaining security guys on the ground as the sun broke the horizon.

By the time the sun was all the way up Steve and his men had all the InGen men rounded up, most everyone knew he was Captain Rogers, and Zara had enough information to pin the entire catastrophe on InGen and one General Ross which caused Tony who had shown up with Bruce only minutes before to whoop with joy.

A call to Rick revealed that of the troops InGen had sent to Sorna, the survivors of Irene’s wrath had been lost to either the T-Rexs or to the local velociraptors on the island. No fighting had been necessary. Several of the SI employees had brought emergency Hulk Containment BlocksTM that were used to make an emergency pen for the raptors where no one could get to them and they couldn’t get out. They also had more tranqs and several vets who immediately got to work on the injured dinosaurs. Hill had come as well and was directing the PR and making Masrani step up to deal with the issues. Tony had gone off to Rexy and Bruce was helping the medics with the many injured in the fight with InGen. Once Steve found breathing room he looked around for Bucky before spotting him on the dock and walked towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! This chapter was the second one written so I had to tweak it a bit so if there's glaring issues just let me know, I think I got them all though. Thanks for reading!


	8. At the end of it all the rewards are usually worth it, scars and all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending with extras from the bus.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, just playing. Enjoy!

Claire looked over where the boys were staring and spotted Steve and their dark haired saviour talking close together. Gray tugged her shirt and she leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

  
“Is Mr. Stevens really Captain America?”

  
Claire grinned and nodded. “Yes, but it’s a secret so you can’t tell anyone ok? This is important.”

  
“I know. But if that’s Captain America then wouldn’t the man with him be the Winter Solider? You know, the one in the news constantly and is really Bucky Barnes?”

  
Claire looked back up at the two men and felt her grin getting even bigger at the sight of them kissing. “Yeah, I think so.”

  
“Cool! He’s totally my favorite person ever!”

  
Zach cut in with “I thought you were worshipping with Owen since he had the raptors?”

  
Gary shook his head. “Nope, Aunt Claire got the T-Rex but I think the day was totally saved by those two knocking the InGen helicopters out of the air!”

  
Claire walked away as her nephews debated their favorite heroes after she took a sneaky picture and sent it to Pepper. She approached Owen and Barry near the temporary raptor pen just in time to hear the tail end of Barry’s impassioned everyone’s equal speech. She glanced over at Owen and raised an eyebrow. Owen gestured towards the couple on the dock and smiled. Claire returned the smile and gave a little gasp when Owen tugged into him before kissing her. And Steve was right. The kisses after fights of all varieties were definitely better than any other ones.

\----------------------------

_**Somewhere else blissfully unaware of anything wrong…..** _

  
“Hey Boss! Someone sent you an email that says watch the video first and it has a video and a picture attachment. Any idea who sent it? It also says that it went to all of the Avengers and Fury.”

  
“No idea. Grab the rest of the group and let’s watch it.”

  
Skye jumped up and minutes later all the denizens of the bus were sitting around the TV. She pressed play and watched as words began appearing on the screen.

  
_We know how much you love_  
 _Captain America._  
 _Well it is not a T-Rex but let me_  
 _tell you it is just as good._  
 _Enjoy!_  
 _Love, Clint and Natasha_  
 _P.S. We know you’re not dead Coulson._

  
She felt Coulson tense next to her before they all jumped as the screen filled with a man holding one of Stark’s HULK GUNS(TM) before zooming out just as he fired at a velociraptor. Then he pivoted allowing them to see that yes this was in fact Steve Rogers with a BEARD. He then took several steps before grabbing another velociraptor by the tail and throwing it over his shoulder. A Velociraptor. Over. His. Steve Rogers' a.k.a Captain America’s. SHOULDER. Before helping the men up. The video ended there and everyone was frozen and wondering what alternate universe they had landed in for a few minutes. Several people tried to speak before Skye managed to grab the laptop and googled Jurassic World. Which lead to clips of a T-Rex and even more velociraptors fighting something called an I-Rex. Which was just mind-blowing in and of itself. A few more clicks got here to the employee page and there he was again. Using the alias of Grant Stevens and wearing the beard, Steve Rogers was one of the Co- Heads of Security. More clicks brought up news stories of what happened and calling for InGen’s head. The bus sat there digesting what they had learnt before May finally asked what the picture was of. Skye pulled the email back up and clicked it. And promptly dropped the computer while Coulson passed out from sheer delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Now i can focus on real life agai- ohhhh, plot bunny. Dammit. Anyways, thanks for reading! Have an awesome whatever you want (day, year, cookies for example!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
